All my Devotion Betrayed
by blood enraged
Summary: "Something awakens deep within Naruto. Something dark, something insane, something truly...Disturbed." Naruto/Disturbed crossover. fyi disturbed is a band
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I dont own either Naruto or Disturbed

"All my devotion betrayed…"-David Dramain

Bound in chains, Naruto Uzumaki walked in undeserved shame to the executioners block. Cheering civilians lining the way. How could they? After all he had done for them. His only solace is that baa-chan would never see this, as she was in a meeting daimyo's palace. Oh the hell she'll cause once she finds out. Its almost worth it…..almost.

The kyuubi's chakra was running rampant in his system, the kyuubi itself running itself ragged trying to find a way out of this mess.

**"Com'on kit, don't give up yet"** begged kyuubi

"As if you truly care, ya overgrown furball, ive been hurting for a long time, my heart torn open from a lack of huminity, I just want it all to end" resigned a world weary naruto

_**'dammit, theres gotta be something in the kit's blood that will get us out of this'**_

Almost as soon as the kyuubi thought this….she found something, something dark, something insane, something truly…..disturbed. The kyuubi had found the kit's mother.

There she stood in the boys mindscape, skin gray and misshapen, head hooded and veiled in shadows, no clothes but a pair of shredded pants, glowing blue chains wraped around them. The most disturbing thing? The thing that made kyuubi's blood run cold, her mind drift ever closer into blissful insanity? It was her face, twas nothing more then two burning,whispy red eyes, and a crooked, lipless smile.

(a.n. im not evil enough for a cliffhanger here, besides, da inspiration is still flowing)

No words, just a maniacal grin. In truth no words needed to be said. The kyuubi knew exactly what was going to happen. It had happed before, with Kushina herself. This Moment…..would forever change the elemental nations.

(start playing Deify by disturbed)

A explosive flourish of blood and shadow surrounded Naruto.

ALL MY DEVOTION BETRAYED

(naruto has now taken on the very appearance of disturbeds mascot "the guy" so just google it, as I don't wanna have to explain it)

I AM NO LONGER AFRAID

With but a swath of his hand, 4 root anbu died

I WAS TO BLINDED TO SEE

In a flash, he gouged out another 3's eyeballs

HOW MUCH YOU'VE STOLEN FROM ME

Attacks seemed to just glance off Naruto, never touching him, some going through him as though he was a wraith. Naruto's continued singing bringing terror into the hearts of the civilians, his continued slaughter of ROOT anbu bringing unbridled fear into the councilers.

Towards the end of the song, all the root anbu in the area were dead, the councilers, even a great deal of civilians who were dumb enough to attack him in this moment of perfect insanity, all the bodies surround his feet. Only Danzo, was by some miracle, alive. Perhaps it was meant to be that way. In a flourish of shadow, Naruto waved his hands before the corpse pile and said but one sentence

"Rise, my lost children"

From these words, the pile of flesh and corpses congealed into scores of misshapen, childish frankenstienian creatures, all with the same grin upon their face as their father.

Naruto turned and looked Danzo in the eye, and grinned that awful grin. In those eyes, In the grin…..death was promised. That glare, that grin was multiplied by the hundreds of misshapen children behind him, promising Danzo nothing but the purest Hell.

In one more flourish of shadow and blood, Naruto was gone, the lost children were gone, the music had stopped…..the world was still.

A.N. meh in not too thrilled with how this one came out, there are a great deal of problems im probably not seeing since im the author. a bit of help from the peanut gallery would be appreciated. but i was not too disappointed. i think i portrayed the appropriate level of insanity. by the way, if someone counts all the disturbed song refrences within the story itself, ill give em a cookie


	2. Who is innocent?

3 years later

Danzo had, through no small amount of subterfuge and political maneuvering, acended to the throne of hokage. Tsunade had been banished for being a demon lover, a new criminal charge concocted by the council he now controlled. Others had left konoha with her, sharing in her sentence. Shizune, Hinata, Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Shikamaru, Choji, the Ichiraku's, and a host of other ninja,

Yet…..he still had nightmares, all containing the same haunting music, of which lyrics directed at him and konoha. We join him in one of his more…..disturbing dreams.

**Danzo's dreamscape **

Danzo was in the hokage tower, doing paperwork…..when he heard a voice, that same haunting voice from all those years ago"_who is innocent, no one is innocent, who is innocent_"

Looking around, Danzo tried to locate the voice. When he turned around him, he saw him, or rather the entire wall was black, holding the same eyes, the same sicking grin that was upon the face of that demon all those years ago

"_who is innocent, no one is innocent, who is innocent_"

"Show yourself demon" a paniced desperation came over him…..so he ran like a coward, only to find that he wasn't moving, no, he was being pulled toward the maw of the demon. "_Who is innocent?_

_Is it relevant in the world today?_

_I shake my head in disbelief_

_The killer walks again_

_Freed by evil men in their dark charade_

_"This can't be happening_"Danzo was afraid, the demon had come to collect his soul. His mind was breaking. His body long since curled up into the fetal position, he continued to listen to the song, the haunting melody, straight from the maw of the demon, as he fell through its maw and into the void.

_"You've been taught all your life_

_That truth is easy to hide_

_You'll face your judgement another day_

_And suffer eternally"_

**The Hokage's Office**

Danzo awoke with a start, sweat drenching the paperwork upon the desk, unaware of the fading, sickly smile on the wall behind him.

A.N. again inspiration strikes, let me know how i did, what i need to fix.


	3. This is Mine

He had finally done it, he had found the kyuubi brats base! The nightmares would finally end with his death!

He had gathered his forces, bolstered its ranks with newly indoctrinated root soldiers, the might of konoha had marched toward wave, to the Villege Hidden in the Asylum. The new villege had quickly gained popularity for both its ninja services and musical renovations. It was when Danzo heard the music, he knew it, he feared it, he despised it.

So now, at the Great Naruto Bridge, his forces marched…..all his forces. He was growing desperate and as a result, the tactical mind he was known for had given way to the reptilian brain that resides within all men, all he could think was murder, death, destruction. The music must stop, stop the kami-damned music, oh god make it stop.

His forces at the bridge froze stiff as they heard a slow, singular rythem play from a piano, a black mist formed before them, obscuring everything but the person before them in formation.

_EY! EY! EY!_

_EY! EY! EY!_

Then they heard the sound of news criers, interviewers, and reporters describing the worst wars in the Elemental Nations history. Some were already at the brink of insanity, of cowardice, of desertion. They had all heard the stories of "The Guy",

_Been watching for a long time, seeing the world_

_Join forces to the edge of calamity_

_How many of the wars have started over_

_Mankind's area we call religion_

_Too many of our children have died_

_In the never ending fight for territory_

_Are we born to violence_

_Can we stop in time_

The soldiers of the leaf readied themselves, however nothing could prepare them for what they saw. The former clans, the banished Ninja, missing nin, villegers, all who had ever shown naruto any kindness were all gathered in front of them. The Inuzuka, the Sanin, the lost children, banished nin of all villeges, all these persons made up the army of darkness before them, all with the same smile, the same glowing, whispy eyes that adorned their leaders face

_They say you were warned to remain on your side_

_You'll be starting a war now, if you cross that line_

_Turn around or face my reprisal_

_For I have determined_

_That this is MINE_

Poor deluded Danzo lost it here, consumed with desperation and insanity

"CHARGE CHARGE CHARGE, KILL THE KYUUBI BRAT, KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM, LEAVE NOTHING LEFT, oh god please stop that infernal music, please please please….."

At this the leaf nin charged, they readied their jutsu's, their tanto's, their ninjato's, and even kunai….. And charged straight into a slaughter, the forces of Asylum tore them apart. All the while Danzo was holding his head, trying to keep the music out (hes gone fetal folks lol)

_Been hurting for a long time, feeling my heart_

_Torn open from the lack of humanity_

_Insanity on both sides reaping the path_

_That guarantees our own extinction_

_Hate added to the stockpile, filling the world_

_With enemies, a constant battle_

_In the face of violence_

_They omit their pride_

The destruction of the leaf forces continued with little effort, with each leaf casuality, a new lost child arose, fueled by the music.

_They say you were warned to remain on your side_

_You'll be starting a war now, if you cross that line_

_Turn around or face my reprisal_

_For I have determined_

_That this is MINE_

(x2)

Soon, all that was left of the leaf's 5000 nin force was Danzo, who was curled up in the fetal position laughing hysterically, continually mumbling to himself

"he he he im hokage he he he, stamp that paper, punish that nin HA HA HA HA" naruto walked over to him, and held up a white straight jacket and wrapped Danzo within it

_We will not be broken this time_

_We will force the whole world to testify_

_Stand your ground or face our reprisal_

_For we have determined_

_That this is….._

Danzo was dragged toward the center of wave, into a large concrete building that all the others within Naruto's force filed into. As Naruto dragged him away, Danzo looked into the crowd of villagers that had come to celebrate their hero, he looked at them with the same grin, the same eyes, as all the others within the Asylum.

Not to far away, a black and white skinned man, clad in a black cloak with red clouds, sunk into the ground.

A.N. constructive critisim please, id like to know how im doing. im trying to avoid the things i hate from other authors...SUCH AS FREAKIN A.N. CHAPTERS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!


	4. You really don't know?

Sasuke was satisfied. He was learning from Orochimaru. He was feared, he held power. The dobe was (supposedly) dead. Things were going smoothly. He was on a mission to wave country to see if he could garner their allegiance for oto , why wouldn't they, after all konoha had executed their hero.

"Pfft, like that dobe did anything"

Yes, the delusions of a madman bent on revenge and drunk on power were strong enough to alter memories. Sasuke truly believed it was he who killed both Haku and Zabuza.

As Sasuke neared the bridge, he saw something odd, he saw two misshapen nin, a villege symbol sown to their forheads. It appeared to be two blank demonic eyes and a misshapen Cheshire smile.

'_Well may as well be diplomatic' _he mused

"Excuse me will you take me to your kage, I have political business to discuss"

The two's eyes widened, then narrowed, then shown in manic glee.

"No kage"

"only warden"

"the father"

"The Guy"

"he's busy"

"go away"

"TEME"

They spoke, finishing each others sentence. Sasuke snarled. How dare they speak to him, the last uchiha in such a manner.

Music started to play in the background, it was getting closer however Sasuke couldn't hear it, as he was deafened by his ego, his rage. He raised his hand, already starting to charge into a chidori, ready to pimpslap the abomination of nature.

_Run and hide again_

_I want to wait this time_

_Don't wonder why you cant clear this final sin_

_You know this story was over before it began_

_This is a battle your not going to win_

_Welcome the end_

A hand caught the jutsu charged hand, grey and misshapen. As sasuke looked at the owner of the hand…..he felt true fear. The misshapen being had eyes glowing and whispy, the color of blood. The smile, was the same smile upon the headband on the two bridge guards. However it was not smiling, it was curled into a frown that just radiated psychotic rage. Then it did the most terrifying thing…..it smiled.

_I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction_

_You're never gonna win this another day_

_An only lifetime planning out your destruction, with no _

_other function_

_You really don't know_

_YOU BETTER RUN!_

Sasuke…took his advice. He ran. Yet he could feel the misshaping beings power, and it was hunting him. He didn't know why he didn't try to fight, but he just couldn't, maybe it was the music, maybe it was the appearance of the abomination, he was past caring, he just had to get away.

_Ask me why again, where to go this time_

_Revenge will be mine again_

_Say good by, my friend_

_Ill run away this time and ill not come again_

_THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM MY LAIR_

_WELCOME TO THE END!_

Sasuke had run into a dead end, a jagged cliff overhanging the ocean. He could no longer think, his mind filled with the music sung by the abomination. Speaking of which, the abomination was standing before him.

"Who, what are you!" sasuke shouted in desperation, his voice laced with a ever changing mental state

_I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction_

_You're never going to win this another day_

_An only lifetime planning out your destruction, with no _

_Other function_

_You really don't know?_

_**Teme**_

!

Sasuke's mind snapped

"Naruto?"

If it was possible, the beings mouth smiled ever wider. From somewhere it pulled a white straight jacket. After forcing it upon a delirious Sasuke, it proceded to drag him back to the asylum.

Sasuke looked once more upon the moonlit ocean, a familiar set of eyes, and a misshapen chesire grin upon the last Uchiha's now ruined face.

_**Welcome to the end**_

* * *

_**A.n.**_ill address a review or two i got. 1. im sorry Cf96, i just cant see using "the night" while a good song, i cant see its lyrics syncing up to any specific situtation in the naruto universe. the night would probably work in a hellsing crossover, however not this fic. stick around though, one day i might cross alucard with "the guy".(ps Cf you should really make a profile on ff cause i despise answering you in a A.n.)

LadyXSidian, yes a lack of plot may be present, however plot isnt what im aiming for here, im trying to sync up disturbed songs and lyrics with fictional scenario's within the naruto universe, however just wait it out, there is a reason for everything that happens in this fic, so stay tuned. also my picture of danzo is kinda like a bond villian, cold, calculating,only slightly insane, with the end result in trying to do good. what i did was make it easier to go over the edge into deep insanity, if that makes sense.

songs i plan to use in coming chapters: never again, want, hell, monster, old friend, indestructable, another way to die, meaning of life, droppin plates,warrior, animal, and ten thousand fists. if you have a idea, ill listen, hell ill try to find a way to intergrate it by studying the lyrics. have a good one my fellow lost children

and because i havent said it in a while...I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC


	5. Death is a Old Friend

The Hidden Villeges of the elemental nations had come to fear the music of wave, the smiling nation, the lost children. They were known by many names. To hear the music could be the sign of salvation, or the trumpet of damnation. However by one rather….venomous nin, they were known by another name, Enemy.

Orochimaru had gotten word that not only had konoha's forces had been decimated, but Sasuke was captured for A DIPLOMATIC MISSION by the nin of wave. He could not let his prize get away, not when he came so close to obtaining those eyes. So he planned, he schemed, he plotted, he made arrangements, for in a weeks time he would assualt wave. He gathered his forces in a base he had near wave.

"Kabuto! How goes the preperations?" a legitimate question, it was taking far too long after all.

Kabuto walked into the lab where Orochimaru was doing some last minute….experiments on a young….subject. (hey, I had to bash him on the pedophilia at least once)

"L-Lord o-Orochimaru…..r-run" and a flourish of shadow, Kabuto simply…..ceased to be.

"What! Show yourself!" who could kill Kabuto

A shadowy figure appeared behind where Kabuto once stood, it looked a wraith, transparent, chains, a scythe, a head veiled in shadows, and a sickening chesire grin.

_They are the ghosts of innocence_

_That have awoken from my dreams_

_Welcome to your nightmare_

_Say good-bye to everything_

_All your past obscenities_

_They have determined where I stand_

_Echoing cries, in the time that it began_

Before Orochimaru's eyes, ghost like memories played by, of his genin days, his rise to sanin, and his decent into science, his betrayal of konoha, his whole life, each scene becoming twisted into something from his deepest nightmares.

_Hear me now _

_Feel my plea_

_There is no more time for apologies_

Then unfamiliar scenes of a judge and jury, himself clad in chains in the defendents chair, then a horrifying scene, a electric chair upon a public platform for all of konoha to see, each nin, each villegers face held two whispy, demonic eyes, and a misshapen Cheshire grin,

_Never let emotions_

_Take hold of me_

_Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side_

With that utterence, the appairation returned, not two feet from orochimaru's face. Its scythe mere inches from his neck.

_**Death is an old friend of mine**_

Orochimaru turned tail, and ran. As he passed through the halls of his base, he noticed every nin, soldier, research subject, was dead, a Cheshire grin upon every face. Whatever this thing was, it decimated his forces, quickly, quitly, and maliciously. Now if he was in his right mind, this would facinate him…..but the music was seeping into his soul, his mind, his psyche. All that was in his mind know was…

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't I don't I don't…"

_You can't escape your judgment _

_I hear them calling out your name_

_Do not beg for mercy now_

_You never showed any to them_

_Embrace your final punishmen_

_There's not a soul to hear you scream_

_I have to thank you for letting out the animal in me_

The corpses started to rise, eyes replaced by the same kind as the apparition's. All the corpses converged upon orochimaru, his minds higher functions restrained by the fear the music induced, his entire body restrained by misshapen hands.

The apparition appeared once again before Orochimaru, hand glowing in an ethereal blue, and plunged straight into Orochimaru's body. Excrutating pain ensued as the being pulled out Orochimaru's soul.

As Orochimaru struggled and squirmed in a vain attempt to get back to "his" body, the apparition's hands glowed a ethereal white, and in a flourish of white, Orochimaru's soul was clad in a white straight jacket.

_Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side_

_**Death is an old friend of mine **_

As the apparition floated off, Orochimaru in tow, the former snake sanin looked back at his base, if only there were any alive to look upon their former leaders ethereal face, which consisted of two whispy demonic eyes, and a Cheshire smile. The warden would be pleased.

* * *

A.N. …there is no need for a A.N. ….you can stop reading now…..seriously I got stuff to do, go away


	6. Want

Sakura was….running. After the destruction of the bulk of konoha's forces (only a few jonin and genin remain) at the "Massacre of Madness" as the few survivors called it, konoha had descended into anarchy.

The few remaining ninja in konoha had divided up the village into territories, each governed by a jonin. Sakura was running because the shinobi governing the quarter that held the hospital had just declared all nurses his "toys".

So she ran, and ran, and ran straight into the forest of death. She was searching for her place of solitude, the place she had cut off her hair, and tended to her teammates during the chunin exam. It had become a place she could converse with her inner self, as it was the place where she could hear her the clearest.

"this is all Naruto-baka's fault, if he had just died like he was supposed to I could be with sasuke, raising his babies by now" (A.n. that hurt me as much to write as it did you to read)

"**The hell it is, its nobodies fault but the Danzo's. And besides, I still find if pathetic you are fauning over that simpering little emo, I mean have you seen naruto's picture in the bingo book, mnn mmm mnn, honey he is one scary hunk of man meat" inner sakura making her desires known**

"Kami, what is with your horror fetish, I swear. Besides, I don't even like naruto that way, he was a good little brother figure sure, but anything else, no thank you"

"**Pray I never become the dominant personality. Bitch"**

"yeah yeah, keep dreaming"

Music started playing softly, starting out soft, like the beating of a heart.

"W-what is that" Sakura asked herself, unsure of her situation

_**She want meeeeeeeee!**_

From the shadows of the forest, something appeared that made Sakura gape in horror, and inner Sakura drool. A man with deformed gray skin, a tattered hood covering a shadowed face, glowing red, smoking demonic eyes, a twisted Cheshire grin, tattered black shorts, and glowing blue chains wrapped about the waist. It was Naruto, or what passed for him nowadays. His arms where spread out as if he were bathing in the moment.

_**Your mind wont let you say that you want me**_

_**Your mind wont ever never let you say what you want**_

_**You howl and wail like a banshee**_

_**Still your mind wont ever let you say**_

_**Your mind wont let you say that you want me**_

_**Your mind wont ever never let you say what you want**_

_**My little tired devutee**_

_**Your mind wont even let you feel**_

Sakura's head exploded into pain, pulsing, writhing, shivering, as if something was trying to break through to the surface. She could feel parts of her mentality contort, and change.

_**Quivering now, shivering now, withering**_

_**Your mind wont let you say that you're**_

_**Wondering now, pondering now, hungering**_

She could feel her skin twist and contort, her mind, her very will being subjugated to the sound coming from the horror's mouth.

_**Wont let you say that you're **_

_**Questioning, wavering, weakening**_

_**Your mind wont let you say that your **_

_**Hearkening, listening, heeding me now**_

_**Wont let you say that you want**_

Her eyes were changing, flickering from green to red, sclera and all, she could feel her mouth widen, contort, and her teeth somewhat decay.

_**Your mind wont let you say that you want me**_

_**You mind wont ever, never let you have what you**_

_**Want**_

_**I feel your hunger to taste me**_

_**Still your mind wont ever let you say**_

_**You kind is just that type that should use me**_

_**But your mind wont seem to let you have**_

_**The opportunity to abuse me**_

_**You mind wont even let you feel**_

The change started to feel….._gooooood! _Soon she was dancing to the music, writhing and feeling her own body. She was savoring ever note, every word, every twist and change within the music and herself. She felt the last words of the song before they even came, and felt compelled to sing them with her new master.

_**Savor the addiction, savor the affliction**_

_**Savor meeeeeee! **_

The song ended, and she strolled over to her new master, hooked her arms with his own. She had become a twisted remnant of what she once was, skin gray and misshapen, clothes tattered, barley covering her modesty, her once hot pink hair, was now dark red, and littered with strands of black.

She and her new master started to walk off, shadows contorting around them, the sound of chains filling the air.

Sakura turned to take one last look at the forest, the area that had once been her sanctuary. Upon her face was two smoking red eyes, and a twisted, Cheshire smile.

* * *

A.n. first an answer to a review or two.

Dethklok91, i did not and will not use the night. while your right that one part of the song worked, i try to incorporate the entire song and its message into each chapter. besides the first chapter was about betrayal.

Cf96, i plan to do some of the akatsuki separate, Hiden especially. though i plan to do a mass zetsu extermination, though i havent picked a song for that yet, probably "Hell" or "indestructible". just trust me though, ill do right by the song i assure you.

i am considering adding some other band songs, probably avenged sevenfold, bring their winged skull mascot into this somehow, though this is up to debate, tell me what ya think bout it. if nothing else itll be a omake at the end of one of the upcoming chapters.

I am sorry for the infrequent updates, though i have more going on in my life. ill update when the inspiration strikes and not before, laterz fellow lost children

oh and i own nothing blah blah


	7. You Created Monsters

Kakashi's life was gooood, ever since the destruction of the leaf's forces by the demon, the strongest jonin of the village took advantage of the situation. The women of the leaf were his mere playthings under his might.

Standing atop the once proud hokage tower, he surveyed all he now owned, the hospital (duh!) and much of the residential district. Now if only the demon would present itself for its execution, and that pink haired whore would submit to his obvious superiority, his life would be complete.

Honestly during his "tenure" as sensei to them, he was grooming them both for said roles, the demon would either die from incompetence, or stupidity leading to treason, and the pink slut would be his broken slave. Amist it all his shining student would grant him prestige, but meh, things worked out anyway for him

Walking down the stairs, the perverted jonin noticed something odd, the staircase was getting longer, never ending, the lighting ceased to be, darkness creeped into the area, and demonic music started playing, starting with two frightening words.

_**Endless suffering**__**!**_

In the darkness, he noticed six burning eyes, and three wicked smiles, and out from the darkness, and many steps down, twisted versions of his former students appeared,

(AN **naruto **is bold, _**(**__**sasuke) **_is bold italic with () on either sides , and _**sakura**_ is bold italic, all cap bold italic () is (_**ALL THREE OF THEM) **_)

**You've made a monster of me**

_**(Through all your wicked lies)**_

**Forever tortured by you**

_**Abandoned at deaths door**_

The three monstrous versions of his students sang, taunting him, accusing him, condemning him. The three moved in unison, gliding to surround their former sensei, further berating him with the lyrics to the twisted, accusing song.

_**(UNTIL I SAY NO MORE)**_

**Don't look away, **_**you just a former regret of mine**_

_**(And when you wont just look away), **_**Your just a former regret of mine**

_**(ERASING NOW!)**_

Pain racked his body, the lyrics tore into his mind, regret, suffering, everything he had ever done to others came rushing back at him threefold, his skin graying, muscles contorting and twisting into a abominable state.

_**(You've made a rockstar of me)**_

**Gave me this wicked life**

_**Hate to be tortured by you**_

_**(A LIFE I NOW ABHOR!)**_

He was the cause of all their suffering? Wait he didn't care….did he?

**Think over all of the shit in your mind**

_**Think over and come to grip with it**_

_**(Think over all the shit in your little twisted sick mind)**_

It was his fault, he failed his sensei, he failed his students. Greif and depression plagued his soul. He felt dead, he felt nothing.

Naruto, or what passed for naruto now, came up to him and placed a hand on his forhead and spoke two words in unison with the others

_**(ERASING NOW!)**_

As the others continued to walk down the steps, they looked back and gestured him to follow, 8 burning eyes walked into the shadows eclipsing the botton of the staircase, taking one look back, he tried to remember what he was doing on the stairs in the first place…

Kakashi no longer existed, in his place, a lost child.

* * *

A.n. for the record i like kakashi, hes just a easy target for bashing, and i figure the more hate i express here, the less hate i have for the rest of humanity...Im very cynical so i basically see conspiracy and bull**** everywhere, to quote george carlin "its all bull****, and its bad for ya"

im sure this question will come up so ill answer now, all the bad guys are getting indoctrinated by naruto, so bear with me through the crap bad guys, cause its all gonna add up.

next chap will probably be Hiden, but with halo 4 and assassins creed 3 out it might be awhile, im actually working on my recruits on ac3 as i type, and like 5 join halo requests so im pretty busy, and thats just my free time,

still debating whether or not to add other bands into this, waiting on some feedback on that

anyway, laterz fellow lost children


End file.
